


Cutest in the Land

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parody, Snow White - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Snow White</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest in the Land

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a result of a livestream with Kamechuu and orangebarmy

Raph stalked to the wide windows that gave him a view of the entire garden that spread out in front of the castle. He wanted to make sure that not only was he keeping an eye on his land but on his step brother as well.

Mikey was out in the gardens picking flowers to turn into a garland crown to wear on his head. His step brother never liked to play with him which meant that he had to find ways to entertain himself. This is why he spent so much outside playing with the squirrels and the birds and the flowers.

It was no secret that Raph didn’t like Mikey very much. Before Mikey’s mother had married Raph’s father, Raph had received all of the attention from everyone that came to the castle. Ever since Mikey had arrived though Raph had been forced to share the attention and he didn’t like that one bit.

Raph was also jealous of the fact that people thought that Mikey was so cute. This made Raph angry because he felt that he should be the cutest one in the land, not Mikey. In an effort to try and hide Mikey’s cuteness he forced the small turtle to dress in a ragged orange dress in order to try and hide his appearance.

Even without such measures there was no competition in Raph’s mind as to who was cuter but he needed that opinion reaffirmed. In a temper Raph turned around and stormed away from the window. There was one being that he could trust to assure him that he was indeed the cutest in the land. Without fail, Raph’s steps led him straight to the great hall where a magic mirror was kept that could answer any question that was asked of it.

“Slave in the magic mirror,” Raph chanted. “Come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face.”

Slowly the face of a turtle with fair olive skin appeared in the mirror staring out at Raph with intelligent eyes.

“What wouldst thou know, my Prince?” the mirror questioned.

“Magic mirror on the wall, who is the cutest one of all?” asked Raph.

The mirror closed its eyes for a moment searching out the answer before opening them again. “Famed is thy cuteness, Majesty,” he answered. “But hold, a lovely youth I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. Alas, he is far more cute than thee.”

“Alas for him,” Raph growled out. “Reveal his name.”

“Lips soft as silk. Eyes blue as the sky. Skin green as the sea,” the mirror recited.

“Michelangelo!” Raph shouted.

Raph’s face turned dark with rage at the decree that he was not the cutest in the land. He began pacing the chamber as he tried to think. There had to be something that he could do to get rid of Mikey. Forcing the smaller turtle into the ragged dress hadn’t been enough. Allowing him to stay had been Raph’s mistake. Well no more. He would find a way to get rid of his competition permanently.

His pacing came to a halt as an idea came to mind. It would pose certain challenges to make sure that Mikey trusted him enough to be alone with him without becoming suspicious. Mikey was very trusting so it shouldn’t be too hard to pull off though.

An hour’s worth of prep work and Raph was ready to put his plan into action. Putting a special treat into a basket Raph left the castle in search of his annoying step brother. Heading straight to the garden, Raph found Mikey right where he had last seen him.

“Hello there Michelangelo,” said Raph doing his best to keep the growl out of his voice.

Mikey’s head whipped up in surprise to see his step brother standing there. Normally Raph went out of his way to avoid him.

“Hello,” Mikey responded shyly.

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me?” Raph asked indicating the basket in his hand.

A smile brightened Mikey’s face at the offer. Eagerly he nodded his head and followed Raph into the forest to find a place to have their picnic. This wasn’t like his step brother to make an offer like this but Mikey thought that maybe he was trying to make an effort to make their relationship better.

Eventually their walking took them to a clearing where they sat down right in the middle. Raph plunked the picnic basket down between them and opened it up. A wonderful scent filled the air and Mikey closed his eyes in order to take a deep sniff.

“What did you bring?” Mikey asked.

“I made us a pizza,” said Raph lowly. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“Yes it is!” exclaimed Mikey in excitement.

Raph pulled off a slice and handed it over to Mikey. “Here, take a bite,” tempted Raph.

Mikey needed no other prompting as he grabbed the pizza slice and took a gigantic bite out of it. The mouthful was rapidly chewed and swallowed. As Mikey went to take another bite he began to feel woozy.

The pizza fell out of his numb hands and Mikey felt himself tipping over onto his side. He didn’t understand what was going on with his body. When Raph calmly stood up and began packing up the picnic basket Mikey felt afraid for the first time since leaving the castle grounds with his step brother.

The last thing Mikey heard before sleep claimed him was Raph cackling, “Now I will be the cutest in the land.”

~

The night passed and a new day dawned with Mikey still trapped in his magic induced slumber. This was how Prince Leo found him during his hunting trip through the forest. The hunter instinct inside of him had led Leo straight to the clearing where the helpless Mikey lay.

When Leo first laid eyes on the sea green turtle he felt his heart melt. Even wearing a ragged orange dress, the sleeping turtle’s cuteness could not be hidden. As Leo walked closer to where Mikey lay he saw that the smaller turtle did not rouse at his presence.

Having learned the art of stalking prey and gathering any benefit that he could, Leo wasn’t about to let this advantage pass him by. Kneeling next to the sleeping turtle, Leo lowered his lips until they pressed against Mikey’s in a tender kiss.

Softly Mikey’s eyelashes brushed against Leo as his eyes fluttered open. Leo took that as his cue to pull away and give Mikey some space. Curiously, Mikey gazed up at the turtle that had just rescued him from his forced slumber.

“Hello little one,” Leo greeted as he helped the smaller turtle sit up. “What is your name?”

“Hello,” Mikey responded. “I’m Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey.”

“It is nice to meet you Mikey. I’m Leonardo but my friends call me Leo,” Leo introduced himself. “How did an adorable thing like you come to be sleeping out here in the forest?”

Mikey looked down at his lap as he answered. “It was my step brother,” Mikey explained. “He brought me out here and tricked me into eating a poisoned pizza which put me to sleep and then he just left.”

“Well it doesn’t seem right that someone as cute as you are should be out here all by yourself,” Leo lamented. “Why don’t you come and live with me?”

“Really!” Mikey yelled.

When Leo nodded his head Mikey jumped into his lap and kissed him soundly on the mouth to show his happiness. Leo quite enjoyed this method of being thanked and deepened the kiss until they both had to come up for air. Hand in hand they stood up and began making their way towards Leo’s home where they would live happily ever after.


End file.
